


幸福的分量

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HAPPEE BIRTHDAY HARRY
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 哈利四十岁生日快乐！关键词：幸福肥（？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	幸福的分量

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

7月31日的开端很不错，一个星期五，无论如何它都意味着周末要到了，可以好好喘口气儿。哈利这几年不怎么出外勤了，好处是他的作息比过去十几年规律得多，坏消息则是——

“生日快乐，亲爱的。”金妮·波特说，从背后抱住他，亲了亲他的后脖子，“想先拆哪份礼物呢？”

“考虑到今天是工作日，我就先拆你手里那份好了。”哈利说着，回手去接那个绑着红丝带的小盒子，“剩下的晚上再拆，如果我没会错意的话。”

金妮在他身后像猫咪一样哼哼，表明他绝对没有会错意。哈利一时想若是有反向时间转换器就好了，他完全不介意先跳过白天的工作，无意冒犯傲罗司的神圣职责，但比起批评菜鸟们花样百出的鲁莽行动，他对生日礼物比较感兴趣。

寿星拆开包装，拿走盒子盖，里边是一条漂亮的新皮带。

“……”哈利停顿了一下，“太棒了！我今天就戴着它上班吧。”

“别急着脱裤子，男孩。”金妮按住他要替换皮带的手，口气正经得听不出这是否双关，“你知道，我能接受自己买到了不合你心意的礼物，毕竟我也不能说我每天就挖空心思惦记这个。但你要是为这种事撒谎敷衍我，今晚咱们可能会有点儿麻烦。”

“不是这样，”哈利把语气变雀跃了点，“我真的很喜欢，金。”

金妮扬起眉毛。

“不是皮带的事儿。”哈利乖乖招供，他该考虑邀请金妮就审讯相关事项去给新人上课，“你是不是觉得我，呃，胖了？”

金妮一怔，从镜子里看了看他，后撤了些。哈利转过身，却迎上了妻子的爆笑的声浪。

“瞧瞧你那张脸！”金妮捂着（依旧苗条的）腰，笑声不绝，“我是不是胖了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“行吧，谢谢你对我中年危机的体贴。”哈利咕哝，拆掉旧皮带，他早上刚发现自己的皮带扣又从第三个扣到了第二个，要知道他三十岁前可一直是扣在第五个的。

金妮送的皮带比他的旧皮带长一些，导致这看起来越发像个“你-肥-了”的暗示，哈利忍不住哼了一声。

“好啦，别噘嘴了。”金妮拍开他的手，替他把皮带扣好，又给他扎上领带，哈利这口气这才顺了，“这份礼物没这意思，真没有。早知道你正因腰围陷入自我认同危机，我就给你送个领带别针了。”

“谁叫你没有这种烦恼呢。”哈利又瞄了一眼妻子的腰肢，“你一点都没变胖，金。”

“坚持锻炼，少吃放太久的披萨，或者你们加班时吃的其他东西。”金妮一本正经地说，“还有一点点‘拜拜小肚子’内衣的帮助，嗯哼。”

“你什么时候开始穿那个了？”哈利问，他脑中出现了几款瘦身内衣，大部分是查获的假货（可能会让穿戴者喘不过气），不过部分设计确有……可取之处。

“知道吗，即便跟你结婚这么多年，有时候我还是会被你诡异的兴趣震惊到。”金妮抱起手臂，哈利脸红了。

“你没必要穿那个。”他说，“你美极了。”

“奉承话可不能让我忘掉刚才发生的事。”金妮戳戳他的肚子，绝对是故意的，“或者让我忘掉你有多少年轻美貌的追求者——”

“你怀疑我对你不忠？”哈利抗议道，很是气恼，“我绝不会——”

“中年危机。”金妮朝他一霎眼，明艳俏皮，与他们初坠爱河时一模一样，“这个问题上女孩通常醒悟得更早，知道么？”

“你应该和我说的。”哈利抓住她的手，“金，我——”

“哎——呀，我是不是来得不是时候？”莉莉在浴室门外拖长了声音说，“老爸，你的礼物在门口！忙完记得拆！还有你在迟到前有一个小时！”

哈利重重地叹了口气，金妮偷笑。

“这就是为什么人们应该在学期内出生。”她把红头发往肩后一甩，“否则你就得花上20年，才能在生日时跟自己老婆过一次二人世界。”

“老实说，我觉得当时我没得选。”哈利在她唇上留下一个轻柔短暂的吻，代替未完的话，“晚上再聊。”

“去拆你的礼物吧。”金妮又拍了拍他的肚子，还坏心眼地掂量了一下，“带着四十年份和平、正义和爱的重量。”

哈利做了个鬼脸，“正义这东西，可真是太沉重了。”

情况比他想象中乐观。署着“詹姆、阿不思和莉莉”的礼物是把看上去相当无害的剃须刀，比他想象中从整个七月一直在轮流摔门的青春期孩子们那儿能得到的东西要无害得多。然后金妮笑眯眯地告诉他三个孩子花了很久凑齐那二十个加隆，哈利脑子里立刻爆炸式地飞出了“啥玩意儿他们哪来的钱”以及“啥玩意儿花二十加隆买这”。但为了个人的身心健康和家庭的和睦，他决定不深究其中任何一个。

“去试试吧，把我的任务结束掉。”金妮把他推回浴室，“帮他们盯着一个职业奥罗在拆礼物前不剃须还要不被他发现，可真费劲啊。”

“我算看透你了！”哈利佯装受冒犯，“你甚至骗我说你喜欢胡茬伤！”

“哦，我可没说那是谎言。”金妮满脸无辜，导致他加倍地想要跳过接下来的八小时。

片刻后，摸着光洁的下巴，哈利还是坚持认为这份礼物不值它的价——没有任何剃须刀应该值二十加隆。不过它的确比他的旧剃须刀手感好得多，哈利剃完胡子，又修了修鬓角，差点忍不住把眉毛也给剃了。

三个孩子做了早饭，闻起来还不错。哈利在餐桌边大声宣布自己非常喜欢刚收到的两份礼物，回应寥寥，詹姆（主力摔门选手）挑剔地抱怨阿不思做的煎蛋，于是阿不思毫不犹豫地抢走了哥哥盘子里的培根。在这场小风波扩大之前，哈利眼疾手快地拖过大儿子，使劲用下巴蹭了一下对方的脸。詹姆刚出生那会儿他老这么干，弄得孩子脸上总有成片的红色，金妮怎么骂也不管用，他就是忍不住。

“我靠！”詹姆尖叫着跳了起来，差点没从桌面上飞过去，“爸，恶心死了！”

金妮和剩下两个孩子笑得前仰后合，哈利拍拍手，“来，体验一下你们的礼物。”

阿不思登时逃得比兔子还快，而莉莉，他可爱的、还没到叛逆期的小莉莉，不情愿地被他蹭了两下。金妮欣然接受了他的蹭蹭，还摸了摸他的头，仿佛他是只小狗狗什么的。

“他们还想管我要你的签名呢。”莉莉鼓起脸颊，“他们应该在巧克力蛙画片里加上：哈利·波特是个粘人虫。”

“真不明白为什么我老拿到天杀的哈利·波特卡片。”詹姆不爽地嚼着吐司，又开始了，“搞得好像我还没看够他那张脸似的。”

“注意用词，吉米。”金妮轻松地说，“可别叫你外婆听见了。”

“也许是哈利·波特看不够你的脸呢？”哈利则说，詹姆发出一个足以传到三英里外的呕吐声，也丢下早餐逃走了。

“这招真管用。”哈利愉快地给自己拿了碟果酱，“我该多用用。”

“别。”莉莉恐惧地说，“要是你打算今后每天都这样，我必须要求开学前一直在房间里吃饭。”

出门时，哈利没那么担心傍晚回家发现房子被炸飞了，他有种感觉，今天是个幸运日。工作繁忙琐碎一如既往，罗恩拍着脑袋想起了哥们的生日，塞给他一包还没拆封的薯片——通常来说，比起赫敏的计划簿，哈利的确会更喜欢这个。这天最严重的一桩罪行不过是脱凡成衣店丢了几件高档女服，根据下属的汇报，哈利觉得十有八九是那个报案的店员自己偷的。他给了当班傲罗一点提示，下午见事情处理得差不多了，便准点回了家。

晚餐差强人意，好在今日食物中的主角是从他喜欢的店里定做的。三个孩子几乎都跟他一样喜欢甜食，这就使得生日蛋糕造就了这间屋子里近期最为和乐融融的时刻。跃动的烛光里，哈利在这世上最重要的人们围绕着他，拍着手唱生日歌。哈利闭上眼，许下今年份的愿望。

家人健康，天下太平，肚子变平。

他一口气吹熄了蜡烛，在蛋糕上切下第一刀。哈利看到了厚厚的奶油、从蛋糕侧面流下的巧克力酱，以及满是糖浆的水果块。他不由想起那包自己好不容易忍到下午三点，终于还是拆开了的薯片。

算了，哈利决定，先吃饱，攒着力气明天开始减肥。

（全文完）


End file.
